Magnets have long been used as a means for making a temporary connection between two components. However, when a magnet is attached to a ferromagnetic material, such as a piece of steel there are several characteristics which are undesirable for specific applications.
First, the release characteristics are undesirable when an ordinary magnet is attached to a ferromagnetic surface such as steel. It is about six times easier to slide the magnet sideways across the surface of a piece of steel than it is to remove the magnet by pulling perpendicular to the steel surface. In many applications it would be desirable to be able to control the release characteristics of a magnetic connection. For example, in applications requiring a known release for safety, it would be desirable to have the magnet release with the same force magnitude, no matter whether the force is applied parallel or perpendicular to the surface. In other locking applications, it may be desirable to have the magnet release easily when the force is applied in a predetermined direction, but hold much more firmly when the force is applied in other directions.
Second, ordinary magnets do not position themselves accurately when they attach to steel. In some applications it would be desirable for the magnet to always attach itself to a precise location on the steel.
Third, ordinary magnets usually mate flat against a steel surface in such a way that does not allow any angular adjustability. In some applications, it would be desirable, if the magnetic coupling had the characteristics of a ball joint, which permits some flexibility in the angle between a magnet and a piece of steel, while holding a precise translational position.
There are numerous patents relating to magnetic couplers, attachment devices or fasteners. However, none of them provide the above mentioned release characteristics, accurate positioning and angular flexibility.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,212 discloses a ball joint with an internal magnet. However, the actual magnetic coupling made between the magnet and a release member is inflexible. Only the ball joint support holding the magnet gives the apparatus any angular flexibility. Furthermore, the apparatus is unduly complex.
The foregoing patent and background discussion reflects the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, this information is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated information discloses, teaches, suggests, shows, or otherwise renders obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.